


This vibe has got a hold on me

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A couple of minor references to David's crappy childhood, Anniversary, Candy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Post-Canon, but mostly it's just wedding anniversary fluff and candy honestly, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: “What do you mean you’ve never had a Kinder Surprise?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 40
Kudos: 165





	This vibe has got a hold on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ships_to_sail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/gifts).



> ships, sliding into my DMs about 5 hours ago: Anyway, what if Patrick took David to an honest to god candy store and let him go crazy?  
> Me: Lol and there was me thinking I wasn't going to write an anniversary fic.
> 
> Turns out candy is, in fact, the traditional gift for year six, so here I am. Future fic it is.
> 
> Title is from Mandy Moore. I'm not sorry. (I thought about 50 Cent but... Mandy Moore.)

It starts, like so many things do, with an off-the-cuff statement from David.

“What do you mean you’ve never had a Kinder Surprise?” Patrick blurts out in shock. They’ve been married over five and a half years, known each other for eight, and while yes, Patrick knows he doesn’t know  _ everything _ about David’s pre-Schitt’s Creek life — occasionally a story will come up featuring a celebrity Patrick hasn’t heard namedropped before — he thought he had a handle on the thousand little ways their upbringings were so different. At the very least, he’d thought he was no longer capable of being  _ shocked _ by said differences, until about 45 seconds ago when he’d said  _ oh I loved Kinder Surprises as a kid _ and David had glanced over at them before replying  _ I’ve never had one. _

David shrugs. “I mean, if I wanted a toy someone would buy me a toy,” he says, annoyingly casual in the face of Patrick’s bewilderment. “Why would they buy me chocolate to get a toy I may or may not like?”

“But…” Patrick knows this shouldn’t bother him as much as it does, and yet somehow the idea of a kid never eating a Kinder Surprise is deeply, profoundly upsetting in a way he can’t articulate. “David, the point isn’t what the toy  _ is. _ The point is chocolate and a surprise. Mostly chocolate, honestly.”

David looks at him then, wearing a twisted little half-smile that makes Patrick want to kiss it off his face right there in the middle of the grocery aisle. “How much chocolate do you think a Gap Kids model is allowed to eat, exactly?” 

Patrick feels something clench deep in his gut as the words hit him. Sometimes David says something, or Alexis does, and Patrick has to forcibly remind himself that while Johnny and Moira may not have been great parents, they’re better people now. 

This is one of those times.

“So you didn’t go full kid-in-a-candy-store when your parents gave you the Black Card, then?” he asks, trying to keep his voice light as he picks up two Kinder Surprises and tosses them in the basket.

“Oh, I did, honey,” David says absently, his gaze already wandering over to the chips. “Just not with actual candy.”

They eat the eggs in the car on the way home, and David declares the chocolate passable and the toy inside disgracefully poor design. When Patrick suggests that maybe the toy simply isn’t designed to appeal to forty-year-old men, the car is stonily silent for the remainder of the trip until they arrive back at the cottage and Patrick has his hands free to kiss the pout off his husband’s face.

Patrick doesn’t think about the conversation again until weeks later, when their wedding anniversary is approaching and he looks up the traditional gift for year six.

Iron… or candy.

Well. Okay then.

* * *

Every single deflection of David’s many iterations on  _ are we there yet _ and  _ where are we even going _ and  _ seriously will you just tell me _ during the three-hour drive is worth it when they pull into the parking lot of Candy Funland and Patrick gets to see his jaw drop as he takes in the sign, his eyes wide and sparkling. Sometime over the last few years David stopped pretending not to be delighted by the things that excite him, finally dropping the last of that aloofness he’d cultivated over his years in New York, and it warms Patrick’s heart every time.

“You brought me to a candy store,” David says with a smile. “For our wedding anniversary.” 

“Sixth anniversary is candy, David.” 

David looks directly at him for a long moment, his gaze searching. “Okay, but you could have just  _ given me candy, _ if that’s all this was about,” he says finally. “So why did we drive all this way to a candy store?”

Patrick shrugs. “My parents used to take me to a place like this every year for my birthday,” he says. “My dad would bring a stopwatch and anything I could throw in my basket in two minutes they’d buy me.” 

David’s grin is so wide Patrick can hardly breathe, he’s so full of love for him. “And did you bring a stopwatch with you?”

“Nope.” Patrick pops the consonant hard and smirks when David’s eyes flicker down to his lips; six years married and he still knows how to press every single one of David’s buttons. “I want to let you take your time,” he continues, teasing, and David’s eyes darken before he adds, “with the candy.”

David blinks. “Right,” he says faintly. “The candy.”

Patrick picks up David’s hand where it’s resting on his lap, holding it between both his own. “David,” he says, and the sincerity in his voice must bleed through because David’s gaze sharpens and focuses. “You’ve made me really, really happy. And this is something that made me really happy as a kid, that you didn’t have. So I wanted to share it with you.”

David surges forward, wrapping a hand around Patrick’s neck and tugging him in for a long kiss. “Okay,” he says when he pulls away, his eyelashes wet. “Let’s go buy some candy.”

* * *

Whoever invented the phrase ‘like a kid in a candy store’ would have to update it if they could see David Rose in a candy store. David’s delight is infectious and Patrick leaves him to it, wandering the aisles at a much more sedate pace than his husband who is running back and forward between Patrick — who somehow got stuck carrying the basket; he’s not quite sure how that happened — and the various candy displays scattered around the store. 

When Patrick leaves him pondering the various lollipops and walks around to the next aisle, it’s empty except for a slightly harried-looking woman pushing a cart and trying to stop her toddler adding everything on the shelves to it. She glances up at him, then into his basket.

“Don’t you miss having the kind of metabolism that could handle all of this?” she asks in a tired voice, and Patrick chokes down a laugh with difficulty. 

“Oh, they never know when to stop,” he agrees.

“I can  _ hear _ you,” David’s voice growls from behind the display, and Patrick doubles over laughing as the woman flushes, glancing between him and the spot David’s voice reverberated from.

“My husband is living out a childhood dream,” Patrick says, and she nods in slightly puzzled understanding just as the husband in question appears at the end of the aisle.

“Technically I’m living out  _ your _ childhood dream,” he says, dropping two handfuls of lollipops into the basket.

“David, if you’re not enjoying yourself I can put all this back.”

David glares at him. “Don’t you dare.”

* * *

“So,” Patrick says several hours later, once they’ve carried a frankly horrifying amount of sugar-laden bags out of the trunk and into their kitchen. “You got to live out one of my childhood dreams today. When do I get to live out one of yours?”

To his surprise David doesn’t laugh, nor does he immediately turn it dirty. Instead he looks at Patrick with a thoughtful expression, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. 

“What?” Patrick finally prompts when David still hasn’t said anything for several long moments.

“I just—” David turns his gaze to the ceiling. “Look, this sounds— horribly cliché, and also a little pathetic, but— this kind of was the dream.” Patrick’s breath hitches as David drops his eyes again, meeting Patrick’s directly. “I had all the  _ stuff. _ Being happy, with someone who loves me for everything I am— that’s what I wanted.” 

“David,” Patrick whispers, overwhelmed. He can’t find the words for everything bubbling up inside him so he presses forward, walking David backwards until his body is trapped between Patrick and the refrigerator and then kissing him soundly.

“In fairness,” David mumbles against his lips, “I didn’t know then that running around a candy store was an  _ option, _ so take that with a grain of salt.”

“Stop talking, David,” Patrick murmurs, and David does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
